Together Seperately
by xLifelessx
Summary: The team grows into conflict after their past mission causing two members to leave, but who?
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X at all, except the character Scott Garner  
  
A/N: This chapter is mainly to show what happened on the mission, in other words, a prequel of the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mutant X lay asleep while Adam worked in his lab. A computer went off to the right of Adam "Mutant detected" a file popped up of a New Mutant, young in his 20's, short brown hair, and a slim face. Adam spoke into his ring "Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, Emma, get to the lab quick" a couple mins later the team walked in wiping their eyes of the drowsiness. Shalimar stuck her hands on her hips "What's going on Adam?" Adam turned around "A new mutant is in trouble, his name is Scott Garner, he's a Elemental Thermal" Shalimar rolled her eyes "Greeeaaaaattt" Adam turned around again "He's in trouble, get ready and meet in the Helix in 5" The team walked out slowly.  
  
All the team members rushed inside the Helix, but Adam stood out by the doors "Adam, come on!" Brennan yelled from the pilot seat. "I'm staying behind, I'll stay here and monitor the situation, NOW GO!" Adam walked back into Sanctuary as the Helix doors snapped shut and soon blasted off into the bright sky.  
  
The Helix landed softly one top of a empty car park. The team walked out of the Helix and stretched before they started their search for the New Mutant. Shalimar looked around as her eyes went Feral, she searched along hoping to see or hear Scott. "Jesse, stay here till we locate the new mutant" Jesse's face became confused "But-" Shalimar spun around "No buts, let's go" Jesse continued to stand there as he watched the rest of the team run to save the New Mutant while he was left behind.  
  
The team split up as soon as they hit the next floor, both searched different floors. Shalimar looked around "Scott! Scott!", Brennan, a floor below walked along keeping his eyes open to everything while Emma a floor below Brennan stood in the middle hoping to sense some kind of movement that wasn't their own. Shalimar could sense something, but couldn't see anything, it was bugging the hell outta her, she decided she needed some help, she spoke into her com-link "Hey Em, could you come up here, I need some Psionic help." There was a silence for a few seconds "Sure Shal, there's nothing down here anyways, be there in 5"  
  
Brennan continued to look around as Emma made it up to Shal. Emma didn't say a word and already began her scanning, Brennan below was looking around until he heard a noise from behind him. Brennan spun around to see 12 GSA agents running towards him fully armed. Brennan immediately spoke into his com-link "Hey girls, ummmm, I have a little company down here" Shalimar ran as fast as she could but suddenly Emma got a chill "SHALIMAR!" Shalimar continued to run ignoring Emma from her call. Emma walked a few feet until she saw further on, the new mutant running as fast as he could, from the GSA agents that followed. Emma spoke into her com-link "Hey, I found him, and he has company" Shalimar quickly spoke "JESS!! GO HELP EMMA AND THE NEW MUTANT!!" Jesse jumped from this call. "Be there in 5"  
  
Jesse ran out of the Helix and immediately phased through the floor to see the New Mutant known as Scott Garner hiding behind a pillar behind Emma while she was shooting Psionic blasts left and right. Jesse unphased and helped Emma with the fight. Shalimar spoke from the ring where you could hear the battle going on "Jess, protect Scott at all costs" Jesse continued fighting, he backed up and stood next to Scott. "Hey, you okay?" he slowly nodded "Emma! Let's go!" Emma shot the last Psionic blast and nodded and began her run. The GSA agents pulled out guns and pointed them at Emma, Jesse looked around "EMMA!" she turned around to see all 12 GSA agents fire of their guns all at once aimed at Emma as well as the New Mutant.  
  
Jesse dashed and massed right in front of Emma protecting himself and Emma from the bullets that followed. Jesse returned to normal and check to see that Emma was okay, he looked beyond Emma to see Scott holding his chest, and looking at his own blood on his hands. His body slowly went limp as he collapsed on the ground. The GSA agents dashed away from the Mutants, Emma and Jesse ran to Scott, she grabbed his wrist and felt along it, she shook her head and whispered "He's gone" Jesse stared at the fallen mutant, he slowly lifted his fist and spoke "Shalimar.Brennan.return to the Helix, Scott's dead" there was silence on the end "Okay, wait, he's dead?" Jesse spoke "I'll explain back at the Helix" Jesse took one last glance and Scott and walked away slowly. 


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: No I did not create or do not own Mutant X, but if would be pretty if I did though.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this fic, because I don't know if I should continue with it or not.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Mutant X team walked in from the garage, all miserable, angry, and frustrated. All due to their last mission. Shalimar walked in first growling at each step she took. Soon followed Brennan who was rubbing the back of his head, closely followed by Jesse rubbing the back of his neck as Emma followed close behind rubbing her forehead. Shalimar was the first to speak, she swung around and looked directly into Jesse's eyes  
  
"Jesse! When somebody tells you to do something that is best for you and the rest of them, DO IT!" Jesse took a step forward "No Shalimar! I follow my instincts and not yours!" Brennan stepped forward "Back off Jess, she's right" Emma's face turned to anger "No Brennan, Jesse's right, if he followed what Shalimar said, he would probably be dead, and so would I" Shalimar continued to glare at Jesse "Stay out of this Emma, this is between me and him" Emma glared at Shalimar "No, I will not stay out of this, you are targeting Jesse because he didn't listen to you, he listened to what he felt right, and he was right"  
  
Brennan held his arm out in front Emma "EMMA! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Emma turned her glare to Brennan "No, I will stop when she stops, until then, GET OFF MY BACK!" Emma shouted at Brennan. Jesse stood in front of Emma "Brennan! Leave her alone!" Brennan started to grow more and more angry every moment, as well as Shalimar. "No Jesse, you were wrong, because you didn't listen, we couldn't save that New Mutant"  
  
Jesse forwarded his glance over to Shalimar "So what? Am I supposed to ignore a team member that is in trouble? Who was going to die? If I didn't, Emma would be dead right now" Shalimar's voice grew louder and louder "Well the New Mutant's dead now" Jesse was on his last nerve "So what? A new mutant that we met for 2 mins means more than Emma who we have known for 2 years." Shalimar's eyes went Feral as he said this.  
  
"No Jesse, if you followed what was told, the new Mutant wouldn't be dead" Jesse shot back "But Emma would" Shalimar continued to glare "Well that's her fault" Emma's eyes widened with anger, Emma dashed and punched Shalimar sending her twirling. Brennan was surprised with both, at what Shalimar said, and what Emma did. Shalimar looked at Emma "I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean-" Emma continued to walk towards Shalimar "Yes you did Shalimar, I know how you feel about me now, all you feel is that I get in the way, that I'm useless and no help at all whatsoever. And no, this isn't just a plan guess, I sense it in your emotion Shalimar"  
  
Brennan quickly moved in front of Emma "Emma, stop now" Emma just glared and moved to the side but Brennan blocked again "Get out of my way Brennan" Emma continued to try and dodge Brennan but once again he moved to block her path. Suddenly Shalimar rose and pounced towards Jesse, Jesse dashed to meet her, but both were prevented as Brennan shot a ray of electricity at Jesse and Emma shot a Psionic blast from her forehead knocking Shalimar out of the air. Both Emma and Brennan quickly faced each other and used both of their powers against each other, each both hit cancelling each out. All 4 team members of Mutant X lay on the ground.  
  
One by one, they all slowly tried to remove themselves from the ground to continue the fight, both sides stood up glaring and just about to attack when Adam ran into the middle "STOP THIS NOW! ALL OF YOU!" All mutants glanced at Adam. Jesse shook his head in anger.  
  
"No Adam, I can't take this anymore." Jesse slowly removed his ring from his finger as the design faded "I'm leaving" Jesse dropped the ring on the floor and started his walk towards the garage. "JESSE! WAIT!" Jesse turned around and looked at Emma, she slowly removed her ring "I'm leaving too" she dropped her ring on the floor right next to wear Jesse's lay and ran to his side, both walked out of Sanctuary hand to hand as the remaining members of Mutant X watched. 


	3. Running Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X at all whatsoever.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shalimar looked on 'No, I can't let this happen' she ran as fast as she could towards the hanger, she had to stop this, she couldn't let Jesse and Emma leave, not like this.  
  
Jesse saw from the corner of his eye Shalimar running towards them "Emma! Move inside quickly!" Emma dashed inside the hanger as Jesse swung around to the keypad and began pressing numbers, Shalimar grew closer and closer, moving faster than a normal human thanks to her Feral speed. Shalimar leaped but before she could enter the hangar doors slammed shut right in front of her. Brennan was following, he felt the same as she did, Shalimar began banging on the doors while Brennan entered the keycode, but he failed until the pad pinged and soon the doors shot open, but not fast enough, as the doors slowly opened, Shalimar squeezed through the small entrance to see nobody inside but to see Jesse's car gone, the stall empty.  
  
Shalimar's eyes filled with tears, she tried to be strong, but failed. She dropped to her knees, as Brennan kneeled down to her holding her in his arms as she sobbed in his grasp. He whispered silently into her ear "Shhhh, its okay, don't worry, we'll find them and bring them back"  
  
It was a silent ride for Jesse and Emma, unsure where to go, unsure what to do. Emma sat in the passenger seat staring out the window at everything that went by, letting what had just happened finally enter her mind. Jesse was trying to process everything that happened, he was worried about himself, but he was more worried for Emma. He kept glancing over at her, she never moved, never made a sound, all she did was look at the window. He put his hand on her shoulder, she turned her to face him, her blue eyes staring into his, he smiled "Hey, you okay?" She smiled back, she slowly nodded in response. He was still worried, he slowly slid the question in that made him wonder "Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked at him, and slowly moved her gaze towards the floor ".yes" she said quietly. She moved her gaze back to his face "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jesse continued to look through the window watching the road, he shifted in his seat "Yes" he said quietly. Silence filled the car once again, 15 minutes had passed, and still no answer, Jesse shot out "I'm just so sick and tired of it all, sick and tired of being the backup, listening to their beck and calls." Emma looked at Jesse, she was surprised at his answer, the surprising thing was that he felt exactly like her, always being the backup, only being used when needed. Emma looked over at Jesse "Yeah, I know how you feel" Emma looked out the window then returned her gaze to Jesse "I'm sorry" Jesse looked at Emma with confusion "Sorry for what?" Emma moved her gaze to the floor once again "I'm sorry if I made you ever feel like that" Jesse looked at Emma and smile slowly appeared on his face "No, you were never like that with me" Emma looked at Jesse "If I did, I'm sorry, I always tried to treat you as an equal, because I could tell they were treating you like that, because they were doing the exact same thing to me as well. So I always felt somewhat closer to you than them"  
  
Jesse was surprised and intrigued at what she said "But, what about Brennan?" Emma's face grew to almost a grimace at the thought "Well, when I first came to Mutant X, yeah, I always got along with Brennan, but ever since my powers evolved, he treated me like a lap dog, and always questioned every time I would get a feeling." Jesse nodded at her response "I know how you feel, that's kind of what happened between me and Shalimar" Emma's face dropped with worry, he could tell she was worried about what was going to happen to them. Jesse clenched Emma's hand in his, she looked at his face "Don't worry, we're gonna be fine" Jesse smiled, Emma nodded and was able to force herself to a smile, hoping that he was right. Because from now on, no being ordered around, no longer being questioned, it was just her and Jesse.  
  
Notes: Sorry for the long update, been pretty busy. I know this chapter was kind of boring and short, but the next chapter is gonna be good, I promise. 


End file.
